


Kitty

by yeaka



Category: Kingdom Hearts, Monsters Inc. (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Monsters Inc. Sora, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 01:13:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18728674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Riku sees Sora in the monster world.





	Kitty

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Kingdom Hearts or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

They land in a large circular room with sloping walls and what looks like a map of the world on the ceiling. Riku tilts his head back to eye the colourful seas and continents, taking that first moment just to indulge—the room they’ve landed in is quiet, devoid of any Heartless, Nobodies, or Unverse. He senses Sora stepping forward, clearly ready to go, and his gaze drops to the movement.

That’s when he realizes that Sora’s different. If he were anyone else, he’d probably think that Sora didn’t coalesce with him at all, but that the gummi ship somehow spit out a random monster instead. But Riku knows Sora better than anyone, and he would know Sora anywhere in any form. 

Oblivious to Riku’s surprise, Sora keeps moving. Riku has to reach out and grab him, catching his arm just beneath the black-red sleeves of his jacket. His jacket’s the only thing he’s wearing, save his silver necklace, but there’s no naked skin exposed. Instead, he’s covered in grey fur, black stripes, and a mop of bright red webbing where his hair should be. Riku takes it in from head to toe, or rather, the tips of his elongated ears to his sharpened toenails. He even has a little tuft of a tail sloping out in the back, which Riku tilts back to examine. 

While Riku’s staring at Sora’s butt, because he’s seen it plenty of times and never seen a tail there before, Sora asks, “What?”

“What? Sora, you’re...” Straightening up again, Riku gestures vaguely at Sora’s whole body in general. “You’re _furry_.”

Sora looks down at his arm in shock, as though he’s forgotten what he looks like, as only Sora could. Then he recovers in an instant and laughs, “Oh, yeah! It’s Donald’s magic—this world’s a monster world. Hey, wait...”

Sora makes a quick circle around Riku, as though expecting to find Riku’s also grown an extra appendage out the back. “You’re still human...” His ears actually wilt when he bemoans, “Aw, I don’t get to see you as a cool monster... I guess it’s ‘cause Donald never cast the spell on you, but still—”

Ears perking suddenly, Sora cuts off mid-sentence. His head swings around towards the open doorway, and then he latches onto Riku with his blunt claws and hurriedly drags Riku behind the rounded reception desk. He tugs Riku down to the floor with him, and Riku’s forced to kneel as Sora peers around the edge. 

The have to stay huddled close to keep completely behind the kiosk. It forces Riku up against Sora’s side, which has him flush against Sora’s fuzzy hide. At first, it tickles, and Riku has to readjust. Then he deliberately wraps an arm around Sora’s waist, reaching to pet the large patch of exposed fur on Sora’s leg. Sora’s tail flicks, and a low rumbling noise tumbles out of his throat. He doesn’t seem to notice it, because he keeps quietly purring as Riku curiously strokes him. It isn’t until Riku nuzzles into the side of Sora’s face, testing how floppy and soft the new ears are, that Sora looks back at him and whispers, clearly trying not to grin too hard, “ _Shh!_ ”

People are talking on the other side of the kiosk. Riku can hear footsteps echoing across the polished floor, accompanied by what sounds like slithering. Then automatic doors open and close, and the voices are cut off. Riku’s still got his arm around Sora. 

Sora wriggles out of it to emerge from their hiding spot. Following, Riku asks, “What was that about?”

“Everybody here’s a monster,” Sora explains, which only heightens Riku’s curiosity, because Sora doesn’t look so much monstrous as cute, but maybe that’s just because he’s _Sora_. “But they’re kinda afraid of humans, so we gotta keep you outta sight on this mission...”

As crazy as it sounds, Riku’s encountered crazier. So he just nods his acceptance and splays his hand against the small of Sora’s back, underneath his jacket, where there’s plenty of fur to stroke. It might just be the softest thing Riku’s ever felt, and that’s saying something, because Riku’s run his hands through Sora’s hair before.

Sora squirms and suppresses a laugh under the attention, teasing happily, “I guess me looking like this doesn’t freak you out, huh?”

“No. It might even be an improvement.”

Sora sticks out his tongue, then lunges at Riku for a kiss, but Riku quickly sidesteps and dodges out of the way. It leaves Sora reeling and tossing a look of betrayal at him. 

“Hey, what gives?”

“Petting you is one thing, kissing a giant fuzzy mouth full of sharp teeth is another.”

Sora pouts, only to swiftly recover and try again. Riku dodges just as fast. Sora whines at him, “Riku...”

It’s hard to keep his own grin in check. He really does _try_ to be the more serious one. “Well, if I need a magic disguise, and you’re going to be like _that_ , maybe we should try this mission another day...”

Eyes twinkling, Sora notes, “I’ll be normal in the gummi ship.”

“I know.”

“So regular, nice human lips...”

Riku rolls his eyes, but Sora doesn’t see it, because he’s already calling them back up.


End file.
